characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
King (The Seven Deadly Sins)
Harlequin, better known as King, is one of the main characters the manga Nanatsu no Taizai, also known as The Seven Deadly Sins, written by Nakaba Suzuki. Backstory Seven hundred years before the start of the series, King was the ruler of the Fairy King's Forest, the border between the world of the humans and fairies, and worked with his sister Elaine to keep the peace between the two groups. Unlike his best friend Helbram, King had no interest in the humans, and told him not to trust them. One day, Helbram and a group of other fairies went out and met a group of human travelers. It turned out that the humans were actually hunters, and wished to kill the fairies and steal their wings, which were believed to extend a human's lifespan. Against Elaine's wishes, King went out to save Helbram, but ended up being nearly killed by one of them in the process. King was saved by a young giant girl named Diane, who brought him back to her home. However, King's injuries caused him to forget his life as the Fairy King. After staying with Diane for a long time, King finally remembered his life as the Fairy King, and went to save a nearby human village that had caught fire. When he arrived, King saw that all the humans in the village were killed by the leader of the group of human hunters that attacked King back when he lost his memory. It turned out that the man was actually Helbram, who survived the attack, killed the hunters, and took on the man's appearance to take revenge on the humans for what they did. To stop Helbram's rampage, King killed him. When King returned to the Fairy King's Forest, he was captured by Holy Knights, who believed he allowed Helbram's slaughter of the humans to happen and arrested him. Branded as the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King was sent to join the Seven Deadly Sins, a group of criminals each branded with the sin that caused their crimes. After the Sins were framed for killing the leader of the Holy Knights, King returned to his forest, only to find that someone had killed his sister and stolen the Fountain of Youth, the fairies' greatest treasure. He later found out that the person responsible was Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed. Years later, and Meliodas, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, was trying to bring the group together at the request of the princess Elizabeth, to help her stop the corrupted Holy Knights. Once he learned that Ban had rejoined the group, King decided to attack him and make him pay for what he did. After the group and King ended up being transported to the Capital of the Dead, King attempted to kill Ban for what he did, and nearly succeeded, but the ghost of Elaine showed up and told him that Ban was not the one that killed her, and she freed Ban from King's attack. After helping the group escape from the Capital of the Dead, King agreed to rejoin with them. Powers & Abilities * Disaster: 'King's signature magical power. With it, King can control life and death by manipulating molecules. It also grants him control over nature, letting him grow and manipulate plant life. ** '''Status Promotion: '''Lets King elevate or diminish something's natural status. He can turn shallow scratches into gaping wounds, turn a weak poison into a deadly toxin, and turn a minor growth into a cancerous tumor capable of devouring a person's body whole. ** '''Condense Power: '''Condenses liquid into a single point before firing it like a bullet. * '''Levitation: '''Like all fairies, King can levitate and fly at high speeds. Using this, he can also levitate objects with his mind to telekinetically manipulate them without touching them. * '''Mind Reading: '''A fairy ability that lets King read the minds, thoughts, and memories of humans. * '''Transformation: '''King can change his appearance and clothing at will. However, this takes a lot of concentration to use. * '''Longevity: '''Like all fairies, King doesn't age or get sick, and he can only die through external methods like murder. Equipment *'Spirit Spear Chastiefol: '''King's Sacred Treasure, a weapon that brings out King's full power when he uses it. Chastiefol is a magic spear crafted from a sacred tree in the Fairy Realm, making it stronger than steel and letting it regenerate if broken. As such, only one worthy to control the Fairy King's Forest may wield it. Chastiefol's main ability is its power to change into multiple different forms at King's command. When not being used in combat, it takes the form of a green pillow for King to ride on. ** '''Form One: Spear: '''Chastiefol's main battle form. In this form, Chastiefol is a seemingly-ordinary lance, though King can use his levitation powers to telekinetically control it to attack foes. ** '''Form Two: Guardian: '''A large stuffed grizzly bear made from moss, which King can control to attack or immobilize foes. The Guardian is strong enough to hold down Ban, and the water inside its mossy body makes it highly resistant to fire attacks. However, it is highly susceptible to ice. ** '''Form Three: Fossilization: '''A spear that turns whatever it pierces to stone. King used it in an attempt to kill Ban, despite his immortality, and nearly succeeded. ** '''Form Four: Sunflower: '''Turns Chastiefol into a giant plant, which absorbs sunlight before raining it down as numerous deadly blasts of energy, causing large amounts of destruction. ** '''Form Five: Increase: '''Transforms Chastiefol into an army of small kunai-like weapons, which King can control to overwhelm foes with a barrage of endless attacks from all sides. King can also manipulate the kunai into a barrier for defense. ** '''Form Seven: Luminosity: '''Turns Chastiefol into a ball of light to illuminate dark areas. ** '''Form Eight: Pollen Garden: '''Forms a barrier out of pollen from the Sacred Tree that shields and slowly heals anyone inside of it. * '''Helbram's Helmet: '''A helmet that originally belonged to King's friend Helbram, which he passed down to him after King defeated and killed him for the third time. Helbram's soul now inhabits the helmet, and King can speak with him whenever he puts the helmet on. * '''Oslow: '''King's pet Black Hound, a vicious and wild creature that will hunt down its prey without end. Oslow is extremely quick and powerful, capable of killing Holy Knight apprentices with ease, and will change size depending on how threatened he is. When threatened, Oslow will grow to a gigantic size, but it transforms into the size of a normal dog when not threatened. Like all Black Hounds, Oslow can send anything he swallows to a completely different location. Alternate Forms * '''True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: '''Chastiefol's true form, which floods King with magical power from the Sacred Tree when used. Just by activating it, King's power becomes double that of an Albion. King can still utilize Chastiefol's different forms in combination with its true power, enhancing each form's abilities. ** '''Form One: Spear: Chastiefol's upgraded spear form, which is now much bigger than King. When fired at an opponent, it now causes enormous cross-shaped explosions, which can incinerate an Albion in one shot. ** Form Two: Guardian: Chastiefol's upgraded Guardian form, which now takes the shape of an extremely large and muscular stuffed moss bear. Its strength and power are greatly increased. ** Form Five: Increase: Chastiefol's upgraded Increase form, which takes the form of hundreds of kunai-like spears. In this state, Chastiefol's kunai are grown to the size of spears, and it summons much more than usual for more powerful attacks. Feats Strength * Broke down a wall with Chastiefol. * Pierced through Ban's chest with one spear strike. * Guardian can hold down Ban with ease. * Increase can match a barrage of explosive blasts. * True Spirit Spear Chastiefol can incinerate an Albion with one strike. Speed * Easily leaves behind afterimages. * Keeps up with Ban and Meliodas easily. * Out-sped Guila and Jericho at the same time. * Outran several explosions. * Knocked Guila and Jericho out before they even realized it. * Shattered a bunch of ice shards before they could hit Diane. * Overwhelmed Helbram's human form in speed. * Blocked a surprise attack before it hit his neck. Durability * Took several hits from Helbram. * Survived attacks from an Albion. Skill * Killed Helbram with a rose. * Nearly killed Ban. * Defeated Guila. * Took out Guila and Jericho at the same time. * Defeated and killed Helbram when he was powered by the magic of several Holy Knights. * Killed Helbram for the third and final time. * Slayed an Albion with the True Spirit Spear Chastiefol. Weaknesses * Physically very weak, and needs Chastiefol to fight properly. * True Spirit Spear Chastiefol puts incredible stress on his body. * Guardian is susceptible to cold. * The universe seems to hate him. * Once lost a fight to a stray cat. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Kings Category:Kodansha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:A1 Pictures